Home on the Range
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Takes place in the movie-verse of Age of Ultron when they are back at Clint Barton's farmhouse all bunking together. There's only so many rooms and it leaves Steve and Tony bunking together to work through their issues among other things...


Tony's just about ready for bed when Steve walks in the door. Granted, he remembered something Clint may or may not have mentioned regarding sharing rooms – but it was one tiny bed and Steve was one large super soldier. "No."

"Tony," Steve says, clearly having been acclimated to the idea already. Not at all weirded out by sharing the bed, and already starts changing in front of him…which is just not fair and Tony looks at Steve and back at himself a few times shirtless before sighing.

Tony shakes his head. "I should go talk to Clint and maybe I can crash on a couch and give you space and-"

"It came to the point where we agreed no one else would deal with bunking with you, I at least can deal with you for a night, the rest of them refused and they are all asleep so the effort," Steve stopped as Tony plopped onto the bed, running a hand through his hair. "What Tony?"

"I…um, I didn't realize what I was saying earlier. I didn't realize," Tony stops for a moment, pursing his lips.

"You didn't realize I don't have a home," Steve says, climbing under the covers.

Tony sighs as he crawls under the covers too, facing Steve. "Everyone else has someone that they've talked to the scary witch lady's daymares about, y'know. Natasha has Clint or Bruce to talk to, Thor went off for someone to talk to – if you need to talk, I mean, I know you don't really like me much but since we are stuck bunked in I can let you know I am here and I have ears."

"It was," Steve takes a deep breath. "I don't want to get too much into it, I don't want to get upset and I mean…it's not a good time to…"

"It's better to crash down about it now than mid-battle, huh Cappykins?" Tony replies with a smirk. "I know you hate me calling you that, but come on, what's a friend/teammate for?"

"Okay – um, well, there was this room. Pretty lights, and lots of celebrating soldiers, and um, Peggy. And she…well, she asked if I would be ready for our dance and it was the night we never had," Steve says, closing his eyes. "It was the last thing we talked about before I swan dived into the ice."

"Peggy was an amazing lady, I mean, is," Tony says with a grin. "I'm sorry you lost out on that one, out of all the things to lose in the ice years, the chance with her…it's gotta be rough."

Steve just nods, blinking far too much, sliding up to be sitting up in the bed. "It is. Nowadays I'm lucky if she remembers who I am when I visit for more than a few minutes. It is nice being with her but it's just…it's not what it could have been."

"You still visit?" Tony says with a smile as he sits up with Steve.

Steve smiles weakly. "As much as I can. The doctors don't think she's got much time left, so, as much time as I can be with her I am."

"So is there no other dating on the horizon then – just going to stick with dwelling on the past forever? I mean, Peggy got married. Her husband was nice. I mean, when I saw him, early days. I was super tiny too so I could have had bad judgement," Tony says with a grin. "But you wouldn't have hated him. At least she didn't marry my dad, let me tell you, he was a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, the news of Peggy marrying Howard would have been weird for me – sorry, umm, Mr. Stark – well, Mr. older Stark," Steve says, trying to be less weird.

Tony shrugs. "It's actually not weird, you having known my dad before things went south for him. It's kind of nice knowing someone who knew a really good side of him existed. I mean, he searched for you a lot and felt bad and well a lot of other bad things later and a lot of booze later things got rough."

"Sorry, I mean Howard sometimes was crude but he wasn't like that when I knew him, I wish I could help you by knowing him the same," Steve says as he fiddles with his hands.

Tony smiles softly. "I'm glad you never did know him like he was after you sunk in the ocean. Peggy was – well, she didn't show it or say it, but she was really hurt to have lost you. The best she could do was carrying on your legacy, carry on as a hero like you were. And she was a hero, in many ways. As much as any of us are – except maybe Thor but he's like a god and I mean that's unfortunate level competition."

Steve's smile grows back. "I'm glad to know. I mean, she tells stories on her good days sometimes, but hearing it from someone who saw her in action like that following the war – it's something special."

"Okay now we're getting too mushy – new topic, or rather, dismissed one – anybody you've got your eye on dating wise?" Tony asks, a smirk emerging.

Steve laughs. "Not you too – Nat has been ridiculous, trying to set me up left and right."

"She probably has hot friends – I mean, come on Steve honey, maybe it's time to get out there. And I don't mean smooching Nat on special ops," Tony says with a giggle.

"First: her idea. Second: despite everyone's opinion, I'm not a prude. I just am not flashy about my love life like certain other people I know. Although you've been particularly good about keeping your split on the down low," Steve says, reaching out for a moment before pulling his hand back.

Tony shrugs, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "Pepper was a bit more than um…powers weren't her…after everything. We're still friends and she's running the company so keeping up appearances for a while is for the best."

"Very mature of you, surprisingly," Steve says, earning a play-hit from Tony. Play-hitting should not be as much fun as it is, and one hit shouldn't trigger a full wresting match, but sometimes anything to keep from having to talk helps.

Steve laughs as after about five minutes, Tony surrenders, pinned under Steve. "This is unfair, I mean, you have super-strength and I'm…not wearing my suit. And it's late and I'm tired." Tony waits for Steve to get up and Steve seems frozen. "Hey Cappykins, you okay up there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I," Steve still doesn't pry himself up.

Tony nods slowly. "Go ahead."

"What?" Steve mutters before Tony reaches up and tangles his fingers in Steve's short blonde locks and pulls him down to meet Tony in the middle, lips connecting. Tony expects Steve to be pretty innocent about the whole thing, but less than a minute into kissing he can tell Steve has been keeping quite a lot out of the gossip pool because this has obviously been practised.

Steve's hands move everywhere, slide down and explore as their bodies rut against each other. Tony is the first one to pull away for a breath. "Steve, fu-"

"Language," Steve growls before capturing Tony's lips with his again, fiercer than before, as he literally starts ripping away Tony's clothes. Tony pulls at Steve's clothes, wondering if the adrenaline of it all will just allow them to rip away too. Steve pulled away laughing softly as he yanks his shirt off and when he descends back down to kiss Tony again, Tony pulled away the rest of his clothes.

They part and Tony bites his lip. "Well, that escalated quickly."

"I don't know, I didn't bring," Steve says with a half-nervous smile.

"If you didn't tear apart everything in my pants when you tore them off, ahem, I think I might have some," Tony says with a smirk.

Steve climbs over the bed to reach for them and Tony just makes a tiny groan. "What?"

"Sorry…you just…too perfect, shhh," Tony says as he reaches over and pulls Steve back onto the bed just as Steve retrieves what they need. From there, separation isn't created unless absolutely necessary. The need to stay quiet proves to be more difficult than could have been anticipated but they keep kissing and sucking in each other's sounds of pleasure. Steve prods Tony's entrance once slicked, circling around with one finger first. When Steve seems hesitant, Tony's kisses become gentler. "Come on big guy," he whispers between kisses, "you aren't going to break me, go ahead."

It moves from one finger gently poking and prodding to two, hitting just the right spot and Steve swallowing Tony's moans, before three where Tony digs his fingers into Steve's back begging for more. Steve lines himself up and sinks in slowly, tormenting level of slowly if you would ask Tony. Steve looks up when he's fully seated with his pupils fully blown out with lust. He looks at Tony still with the silent question of when he's okay to move, which after a few minutes of adjusting, Tony nods.

Everything about it, Tony thought, would be gentle. Within seconds he was proven wrong as he felt like he was grappling his hands against anything he could find, scrambling for support as Steve drove himself into him hard and fast and into the right spot on almost every thrust. It felt like it lasted a long time but Tony couldn't be sure because by the end of it he was seeing stars and stripes.

Steve pulled out slowly and then got up from the bed. He wandered into the next room and Tony looked at him like he was crazy until he returned with a wet cloth with a dopey smile. "I made a mess."

"I think we both contributed," Tony says with a chuckle as Steve cleans them both up. He finds a spare pair of sheets and pushes Tony off of the bed and re-makes it, hiding the soiled sheets in the bottom of the hamper in their guest room. "Almost ready for sleepy-times big guy?" Tony asks as he leans against Steve's back. "You're too nice."

Steve laughs softly and turns around to face Tony. "Yes, everything re-made, let's go to sleep," Steve says as he slides back on his underwear and pajama bottoms.

Tony frowns. "I…um…Steve you kind of…"

"Oh right," Steve replies, realizing Tony doesn't have anything to sleep in now, having already thrown his tattered clothes into the hamper. He strips out of his pj pants and hands them to Tony. "They'll have to do for now."

"Let's not make ripping up my clothes when we're not home a habit, okay sweetie pie?" Tony requests softly as he pulls on the pants, giving his Cap a kiss on the forehead before crawling under the covers.

"Next time," Steve inquires with a large smile as he lies across from Tony once again.

Tony sighs. "Don't sound so surprised, cupcake."

"Not…well kind of, more just, happy I'm more than one-night material for the infamous Tony Stark," Steve says with a scrunched face as Tony hits him with a pillow.

"Will you shush, or I will start belting Star Spangled Man with a Plan for you," Tony warns as he fluffs his pillow under his head again.

"Deal," Steve whispers before drifting off to sleep, Tony quickly following.

A few hours later, deep into sleep with Tony curling comfortably around Tony, Steve is woken up by Tony talking in his sleep. Thinking he's woken up, Steve wakes up and looks over at the clock. "Tony, we've only been asleep for a few hours. Come on, back to sleep you-" Steve stops when he hears what Tony is saying.

"No, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, it's not enough, it's not, I didn't do enough and now everyone's gone and," Tony starts shaking in his arms and Steve has the realisation that Tony's been affected by the scarlet witch as well. Steve starts running his hand up and down Tony's side gently, trying to calm him down even though he's realized that Tony is still asleep. Tony's eyes shoot open when his body registers the contact and he turns around in Steve's arms. Steve just looks at him with soft eyes and Tony curls around him, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve, not ready to let go anytime soon. "You're here."

"Of course I am," Steve says softly. "We'll get through this, okay? It's not all on you. We're going to fight together and whatever happens…"

"No, don't go," Tony whispers in a weak voice. "You can't go anywhere."

"Okay," Steve says softly, knowing he can't really promise anything but wanting more than anything to make Tony feel better.

It takes a while, but eventually they do fall asleep again. Tony wakes up first, and when Steve wakes up, Tony is just looking at him apologetically. Tony opens his mouth to apologize and Steve leans forward and shuts him up with his lips. It's shorter than either of them would've preferred, but they know people are going to come looking for them soon. "Don't apologize. Together. We're going to do this together."

"Okay then, ahem, would you mind helping me find some clothes that aren't, well, ones that fit," Tony says with a small smirk.

"If I go outside, everyone will soon wake up and follow. I can, however, go to Bruce's room if you'd like and ask him if you can borrow something. Because someone didn't pack enough clothes on the quinjet," Steve teases as he reaches forward and combs his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Fine," Tony replies with a bit of a pout before the expression morphs into a grin for him. "Say hi to Nat for me."

"Oh, I will," Steve says softly, still having trouble pulling himself away from Tony. Steve sighs. "I'd rather just stay here all day."

"If we weren't in mid-battle times, I would tell you not to leave but," Tony says with a strained grin. "Please go gather clothes."

"As you wish," Steve says, kissing Tony once on the forehead before jumping out of bed and sneaking down the hall to Bruce's room.

Natasha is the one to open the door, looking a bit disheveled. "Hey Steve – what's up?"

"Stark forgot clean clothes, was thinking Banner is around the same size and could spare something. You look like you had a good night," Steve says with a shy grin, trying to keep the subject away from him and Tony.

"I'm sure he has something and it was good enough, thanks," Natasha says, inviting Steve in. "Bruce, Tony forgot to pack his clothes in the jet again."

"As usual, check my suitcases, I should have something that will fit him," Bruce yells from the bathroom.

Natasha pulls out a few outfits. "So why did Stark make you get out of bed? Couldn't he have come demanded clothes himself?"

"Well, my pajama pants don't fit him that good and his clothes are kind of destroyed and um," Steve pauses, eyes wide. "Um…"

"What happened to his clothes?" Natasha asks, throwing the clothes into a bag and handing them over to Steve.

"It's a long story," Steve replies softly.

"Hm," Natasha walks over and knocks on the bathroom door. Steve waves his hands around, trying to signal her not to drag someone else into this. "Shush, you two are going to need people to talk to about each other, just shush. Bruce, we have a situation."

"What's that?" Bruce says, walking out with just a towel.

Steve turns a brighter shade of red. "Can we just not talk about this right now?"

"Oh, um, yeah Nat let's leave Steve alone about it, its brand new, they'll talk to us when they're ready," Bruce says with a shy smile. "Tell Tony congrats for me though, he's been harboring a crush for quite some time and I'm glad he found some way to talk about it."

"Not talking exactly – no, I'm going to back to Tony okay have a good morning will see you at breakfast," Steve replies super quickly as he runs out the door.

He runs back to their room and shuts their door behind him, smiling shyly. "So I take it they know?" Tony asks with a small laugh as he grabs the clothes from Steve. "It's okay Cappykins," Tony says, reaching up to peck Steve on the cheek. "It's completely alright they are our closest friends and the rest of the team will find out gradually. It's fine."

"You're not mad?" Steve asks shyly, sitting on the bed and watching Tony get ready.

"Am I mad that our friends know how freaking awesome it is that I get to be with someone as amazing as you? No, I'm not angry, seriously Cap sweetie its fine," Tony replies as he finishes getting dressed.

"Steve," Steve says quietly.

"Steviekins," Tony replies with a grin as he plants himself in Steve's lap. "You have to get ready too."

"Bruce says congratulations, something about you having a crush for so long?" Steve grasps around Tony's sides, softly caressing running his hands up and down.

"Yeah, about that, Bruce is in trouble and yes he's right and I'm sorry I didn't come forward sooner I just wouldn't have thought for a second you were interested," Tony dips his head into Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't make myself more obvious, like I said, I'm pretty private about romantic things," Steve replies, holding Tony closer. "But I've been trying to leave hints I'm just…yeah."

Tony thinks back and starts laughing as he pulls away from Steve's shoulder. "Let's go a few rounds, huh?"

"Shush," Steve says, moving his hands up into Tony's hair and starts kissing him again.

"We don't have time," Tony mumbles against Steve's lips and Steve just collapses their lips together again, reaching again and again for him like Tony's lips are his oxygen. Tony gives in and kisses back, opening their lips to each other, devouring each other until they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in, in 5, 4, 3," Natasha says on the other side of the door.

"She already knows anyways," Steve mutters and doesn't let go yet.

Natasha walks in and quickly shuts the door behind her. "Tony, you need to get to the table, everyone's up. You're lucky I was the one to come – Thor wanted to bound in as he was just getting back from wherever the heck he scampered off to. Steve, get ready. Insatiable already, geez."

"Steve really is," Tony says as they part. Tony kisses Steve once more on the nose and smiles. "Get ready hun, I'll meet you out there."

Natasha walks Tony out and Steve just sits for a minute smiling, wondering how he's gotten himself here as he gets ready. Natasha stops Tony in the hall. "You hurt him," she starts to whisper.

"I know I know," Tony replies, grinning. "I'm more worried about the other way around."

As they are meeting, Clint's wife comes up and whispers something to him, and Clint just full-out grins. Tony glares at him not to say anything, and Clint mouths 'then do your own laundry' to him and Tony just bites back laughter. Steve tries to ignore the exchange but stumbles over his own words when the last part comes up. Once they figure out the evolving thing, they know they'll have to split up into teams. The city part is rough. Natasha is kidnapped which drives Clint up the wall, and while everyone else is distracted Tony and Bruce go into the lab with the next level of AI evolution.

Wanda stops Steve and looks at him and says "What do you think he saw?"

"I don't know, he seemed pretty shaken though," Steve replies softly.

"He saw all of you, dead. That was his worst fear. And right before you died, you told him that he could have saved you. There isn't anything he wouldn't do to not have that happen," Wanda tells him, and in that moment Steve knows what he's up to.

They get back to the tower and Steve tries to talk him out of it, but in the end the creation of Vision assisted by Thor ends up being for the better. They will resume fighting in the morning and help all of the citizens of the city being invaded by Ultron. That's all in the morning though. They all retreat to the bedrooms in what's left of Avengers tower for the night. Part way through the night, Steve sneaks over to Tony's room. Tony opens his arms and beckons Steve to come crawl into bed with him. "I'm sorry you had to see what you saw from Wanda, but it wasn't real. It was just a manifestation of your fears."

Tony holds Steve close and shakes his head against Steve's chest. "We can't be sure."

"Shh," Steve whispers as he grips around Tony harder. "We are going to handle this together."

"You're not mad at me?" Tony asks softly.

Steve sighs. "If you stop going behind my back, I'd be a little less upset. Not angry, more just upset you felt it was better to go around me to create Vision."

"To be fair, we almost didn't. Whatever it was that Thor saw from Wanda's messing with his mind told him that he needed to create Vision. If Thor's journey was that strong, who is to say," Tony stops himself.

"We'll deal with it together if anything happens," Steve tries to reassure Tony, running his fingers through his hair. "Just try to stop going around me. I'm not just the leader of the team to you anymore, y'know? We're…in this together now."

"Yes, okay, shh," Tony loosens his grip on Steve just enough to reach up and kiss him.

Steve is quick to respond, but when they break away for breath there are questions. "Shouldn't we be helping the team right now?"

"They'll call if they need us. Clint will buzz us when he finds Nat and we'll rush out, now shh and just," Tony gives up on talking and they start making out heavier.

Only to be interrupted by Clint bursting through the door minutes later. "Tony – I think I found...oh, hey Steve."

Steve parts from Tony, laughing softly. "You've found Nat already?"

"Yeah, get up and compose yourselves, we're leaving in five. And Tony? Nice catch." Clint says grinning.

Steve throws a pillow at the back of the door before getting up to get ready. It's easy enough for Bruce to find Nat. But the battle starts much faster than any of them expect. They all divide into teams and start towards the ground, getting things ready. The twins are working on clearing the city while the team gets ready for battle. And, incidentally, Bruce and Nat are running late to work as it starts. "Natasha, where are you and Bruce?" Tony yells into the comms. "I swear, if you're off somewhere playing hide the zucchini-"

Tony hears a laugh through the comms. "We're almost there. I woulda thought you'd be too busy playing hide the salami with Steve," Natasha responds. "At least, you were almost too busy to find me, you ass."

"Guys, focus," Steve yells as they get back into the battle and evacuation. At the end of the day, they get everyone off the island and it's a pretty decent victory. Except one horrible casualty that shakes the whole team.

After it's all over, Steve takes Vision aside. "You saved Wanda?"

"Yes, I did, she's somewhere safe. She'll need some time, I am sure you understand," Vision says before walking away.

Losing anyone, even someone new, on a team is ridiculously hard on everyone. Nat's in search mode because Hulk went awol, not in focus on the main tragic event. Clint is in isolation dealing with the loss. Thor ran off home, promising he had things to deal with and he would be back if needed.

"We did pretty okay," Tony says softly as he walks into their room later.

"Shut up," Steve mutters as he curls up in bed. "We lost someone today."

"We almost lost Coulson and I flipped out and you had my back. This time I've got yours," Tony says softly.

"Wait, um, Coulson?"

"Not the point, honey-buns," Tony smiles softly as he crawls into bed and curls around Steve. "Although, did you really think Fury was controlling all the quinjets, honestly? Okay, not the point. We lost a young one today."

Steve shakes his head. "It could have been avoided."

"Shh, honey buns, no, it happened because he was a hero and he jumped to save Clint," Tony laughs softly and Steve turns around to look at Tony like the billionaire's really lost it. "Do you know what he said? 'You didn't see that coming.' Clint literally laid next to the corpse in transport and wouldn't let the kid go, thinking he might get back up. That he wouldn't see it coming that the bullet was dodged," Tony sighs. "We all have our own way of dealing."

Steve nods. He curls closer to Tony. "I have nowhere to go after this."

"Shh, you're ridiculous," Tony sighs as Steve looks up at him with confused eyes. "My home may not be as 'home on the range' as Clint's but it's a home that you are welcome in and that could be yours too. And if you don't like that one, we could always get you somewhere else. Somewhere that's not a bunk at HQ."

Steve smiles brightly and reaches forward to peck Tony once on the lips before gripping around Tony tighter and readying himself to go to sleep. "Thanks," Steve mutters as he falls asleep. Tony falls to sleep too as he knows in his heart that they will both finally get to go home.


End file.
